TAKDIR
by Chi-chan Uchiharuno
Summary: For S-Savers COntest: Banjir Tomat Ceri IV/ "Mau mati,ehh?"/"…..untuk semenit,"/"Kaa-chan apa cemua olang akan mati?"/ Inikah akhir cerita kita?/RnR


TAKDIR

Disclaimer Naruto punya Pak Masashi Kishimoto.

Takdir CHI-CHAN

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance,Angst,Friednship

DL,DR.

Happy reading…..

SAKURA POV

Hujan deras mengguyur desa Konoha, membuat penduduk yang sedang berjalan santai segera berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi tidak denganku, kubiarkan diriku terguyur derasnya air hujan. Berharap rasa sedihku dapat mengalir bersama air hujan. Mustahil memang, tapi adakah cara lain untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih ini. Tidak taukah perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan. Dapat kurasakan hangatnya air mataku bercampur dengan dinginnya air hujan membasahi pipiku. Ahh…dingin ya? Sama sepertimu? Sasuke-senpai.

"Dasar bodoh," deg..jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar suaramu. Air hujan yang mengguyur desa Konoha pun sudah tak kurasakan lagi. Bukan berhenti, hujan masih turun dengan deras tapi sesuatu di atasku menghalangi air hujan. Ku adahkan kepalaku yang sempat menunduk. Deg.. Onyx indahmu yang tajam menatapku dengan khawatir. Ehh.. khawatir? Kutatap Onyxmu lebih lama aku tak yakin akan bisa menatap Onyxmu nanti.

"Sa..Sasuke-senpai,"gumamku dengan suara serak saat mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah wajahmu yang tampak pucat. Bukan karena dia begitu khawatir padaku, tapi itu karena…

"Mau mati,ehh?"tanyamu dengan nada dingin namun tersirat nada khawatir. Terkejut mendengar pertanyaanmu. Mati ya?

"Jangan ulangi, kau bisa sakit bodoh,"ujarnmu sambil memakaikan jaket milikmu di tubuhku. Diam, hanya itu yang kulakukan. Ada rasa senang melihatmu khawatir dan ada rasa sedih saat tahu ini takkan lama.

"Jangan menangis,"pintamu dengan lembut sambil mengusap air mataku yang mengalir di kedua pipiku. Ahh…ternyata aku menangis.

"Kenapa senpai ada di sini?"Tanyaku. kurasakan gerak tangan kirimu yang sedang mengusap pipiku berhenti. Kutatap wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum pedih. Senpai kau menyakitiku.

"Aku mencemaskanmu ahh..maksudku kami,"ujarmu dengan nada khawatir. Kami?

"Ayo pulang,"ajaknya. Aku pun hanya dapat mengangguk lemah.

Dengan berbekal sebuah payung, kami pun berjalan berdampingan di bawah guyuran hujan. Jalanan desa Konoha tampak sepi, membuat suasana begitu hening hanya suara hujan yang terdengar. Sesekali kulirik wajah pucatmu yang tampak sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Hujan yang mengguyur desa Konoha mulai reda, awan mendung mulai menghilang digantikan langit biru yang indah, matahari pun mulai menampakkan dirinya menyinari bumi ini. Kuhentikan langkahku untuk menatap langit biru lebih tepatnya ke arah pelangi.

"Pelangi,"ujar Sasuke-senpai disampingku. Ternyata dia juga berhenti. Kualihkan tatapanku ke arah Sasuke-senpai yang sedang menutup payung yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Senpai,"panggilku membuat tatapanmu segera mengarah kepadaku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas mendapat tatapan lembutmu.

"Hn?" terdiam memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Aku tak sadar saat memanggil namamu tadi. Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku dengan gugup.

"Ti..tidak jadi,"ujarku dan segera berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkanmu.

"Hei,"panggilmu. Kuhiraukan panggilanmu dan terus berjalan.

GREP..

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan memegang tanganku dan menariknya, sehingga tubuhku pun ikut tertarik ke belakang.

BRUK…

Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja menabrak dada bidang seseorang yang sangat kukenali Sasuke-senpai. Hangat mulai menjalar di tubuhku, saat kedua tangan Sasuke-senpai memelukku dengan erat.

"Jangan pergi,"pintamu. Ingin mendongak untuk melihatmu, namun kuurungkan saat dagumu menahan kepalaku.

"Tetaplah disampingku, karena aku..aku mencintaimu,"ujar Sasuke-senpai sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya tumpah juga saat mendengar pernyataan darimu. Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang senpai? Saat takdir hampir-akan- memisahkan kita. kenapa Kami-sama melakukan ini padaku? Aku juga mencintaimu senpai.

.

.

.

Lama dengan posisi berpelukan,menghiraukan pasang mata yang melihat kami. Tangisku pun yang sedari tadi pecah, belum berhenti. Kurasakan pelukan Sasuke-senpai mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas.

"Berjanjilah setelah ini jangan menangis lagi,"pintamu sambil mengusap kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangan besarmu. Aku hanya terdiam menatap mata Onyxmu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Sakura, mungkin sudah terlambat untuk memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Tapi maukah kau jadi kekasihku…." Wajah Sasuke-senpai yang memerah pun mendekat, hingga tak ada jarak yang memisahkan kita. Lembutnya bibirmu kini menyatu dengan bibirku. Kami,bisakah waktu berhenti?

Saat wajah Sasuke-senpai menjauh, ada rasa kecewa dan sedih. Kutatap wajahnya yang agak berkeringat dan pucat.

"…..untuk semenit,"lanjutnya sambil menatap sayu ke arahku.

BRUK… tubuh Sasuke pun ambruk.

.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Tenanglah Saku,"pinta Ino saat melihat sahabatnya tak berhenti menangis. Miris melihat Sakura yang dulunya begitu ceria kini tampak menyedihkan. Sambil memeluk erat Sakura yang terus menangis saat Sasuke di bawa ke rumah sakit membuatnya putus asa.

"Hiks…Ino…hiks…kenapa Kami-sama melakukan ini pada Sasuke-senpai"ujar Sakura dengan suara serak disela tangisnya.

"Ini sudah takdir Saku, berdoalah semoga Sasuke-senpai sembuh,"ujar Ino dengan lembut sambil mengusap punggung Sakura berharap sang sahabat dapat tenang.

"Aku takut Ino..hiks…aku tak ingin dia pergi.."ujar Sakura. Ino pun hanya diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia bahkan tak menyangka Sasuke-senpai mengidap tumor otak stadium 4.

CKLEK…

Pintu ruang UGD pun terbuka membuat Ino dan Sakura saling melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus kasar air matanya, Sakura dan Ino menghampiri sang dokter.

"Ba..bagaimana dok?"Tanya Ino ragu saat melihat wajah sang dokter terlihat agak murung.

"Sa..Sasuke-senpai baik..baik..saja kan dok,"ujar Sakura dengan suara serak.

"Ma..maaf…kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi, tumor yang diderita Uchiha-san sudah sangat parah,"jelas sang dokter dengan wajah menyesal.

"Hiks…Hiks…Sasuke…Sasuke…tidaaaaak,"teriakan histeris Sakura pun menggema. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa, pandangannya pun mulai memburam.

BRUK… tak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang lemas,Sakura jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"_Kaa-chan apa cemua olang akan mati?"ujar seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun kepada sang ibu yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Sementara tatapannya terarah pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut mencuat yang sedang menangis di salah satu makam yang terdapat di pemakaman Konoha._

"_Iya kita hidup di dunia ini hanya sementara,"jawab sang ibu dengan lembut._

"_Kenapa halus mati? Apa Kami-cama malah pada kita,"Tanya Sakura penasaran. Tatapannya masih mengarah pada anak laki-laki itu. Ingin sekali ia menghibur anak laki-laki itu._

"_tidak sayang, justru sebaliknya Kami-sama sayang pada kita. dia merindukan kita sehingga kita dipanggil untuk bertemu dengannya,"jelas sang Ibu._

"_cayang?"gumam Sakura kecil._

"_Nah,ayo kita pulang, sayang,"ajak sang Ibu. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkah sang Ibu. Sakura kecil menyempatkan untuk melihat ke arah anak laki-laki itu yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. ONYX bertemu EMERALD._

'_jangan menangis,'batin Sakura kecil berharap anak laki-laki itu tak menangis lagi._

_Tanpa diketahui Sakura kecil yang sudah pergi bersama ibunya. _

"_terima kasih,"gumam anak laki-laki tadi yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke._

FIN

A/N:

Kyaaa…..akhirnya selesai juga. Haah…saya buat ini karena rasa kangen saya pada Alm. R-senpai. Semoga dia tenang di alam sana #curhat. Sebenarnya ada dampak tumor sebelum meninggal tapi saya nggak berani ngetik sungguh sangat menyedihkan seperti yg di alami senpai yang saya kagumi. Haah…lupakan….lupakan. yosh…gomen kurang memuaskan saya hanya ingin ikut berpartisipasi di event BTC IV.

Saya mohon kritik dan saran,

Arigatou gozaimasu

Review onegaiii….


End file.
